


【爀K】毋须安慰

by 5566mz



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5566mz/pseuds/5566mz
Summary: 今天也是勤恳的搬运工(X
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken





	【爀K】毋须安慰

VIXX TV EP96-

「我是收到许多爱的孩子，爀儿也爱我、VIXX团员也爱我、家人也爱我…」

…

…

…

───

「哥！」

「哦？」

「想哭的话就哭吧…」

后台，看着李宰焕明明早已红了眼眶却仍笑着录制TV的访问，拍摄结束后韩相爀忍不住走上前去。

只见原先还很开朗的人儿在听到这句话后反而低头紧咬着下唇，不发一语。

对于这样的李宰焕，韩相爀只感到万般地无奈与不舍。

叹了口气，伸出手抬起人儿的下巴，强迫对方与自己对视。

「哥…老是这样的话唇纹会变多的喔。」

说完便径自吻了上去。

只是单纯的触碰摩娑，并没有再深入，霸道而轻柔。

「唔…小爀…」轻轻推开面前的人，李宰焕的头再度回到低垂的状态，双手却紧紧纂着对方的衣服。

韩相爀则了然地顺着对方的手将人儿揽进怀中，并轻拍人儿的背。

胸前不意外地传出由啜泣声渐渐转大的哭声。

「我在这里。」

回到饭店，李宰焕盯着FM上星光们送的生日蛋糕，舍不得吃掉。

又再想起当时感动的画面，还有…韩相爀。

不禁红了脸，当中还夹杂着些懊恼。

自己明明才是哥的，想以兄长的身分守护自家忙内，也告诉自己多少次不能掉泪，今天却在对方怀里哭得那么凄惨…

「欧都卡机…」嘟起嘴，口头禅不自觉脱口而出。

「怎么了？」

「啊…没什么。」

刚走出浴室的韩相爀三步并作两步地跳上床，趴在李宰焕的旁边。

看着刚洗完澡的韩相爀微湿的发丝、只穿着浴袍而裸露的胸膛，李宰焕不断催眠自己是对方身上的热气才让自己脸红的。

「哥在想什么呢？」

「没、没什么啊。」

「我都知道的哦、哥所想的。」

「知道什么？」

「哥一直还认为我是孩子吧，才会有那种身为哥哥的责任感。」

「可是我都知道的哦，我已经长大了，以后就换我来保护哥、给哥安慰。」

说完依旧霸道地不予对方响应的机会，吻了上去。

只是这次可没那么简单了，韩相爀不断地深入、掠夺对方的气息。

李宰焕早已分不清自己的脸究竟是因害羞还是缺氧而红，只本能地顺从。

直到双方都几乎耗尽氧气，才依依不舍地分开。

「…才不需要你来安慰我啦。」

FIN-


End file.
